


[markjin]小狐狸精

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *兔耳play
Kudos: 5





	[markjin]小狐狸精

**Author's Note:**

> *兔耳play

段宜恩看着伸手不见五指的客厅，在心里纳闷为什么自家宝贝不开灯，他刚结束长达半个月的杂志拍摄就立刻订了机票赶回来。  
把门关上后打开灯，段宜恩看见了躺在沙发上，只穿了一件刚到大腿根部的白衬衫的朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣被刺眼的灯光弄醒，揉着眼睛嘟着嘴坐起来，看见了正站在门口的自家男朋友，脸上的笑容瞬间放大，光着脚跑过来，一把搂住他的腰撒娇似的蹭着。  
段宜恩盯着他头顶毛绒绒的兔耳朵和脖子上系着的银色铃铛，朴珍荣跑过来的时候带起一阵丁零当啷的清脆响声。  
“宜恩，你回来了~”  
在段宜恩脸上用力亲了一口，故意用软绵绵的语气撒娇。  
白嫩嫩的两条细腿在灯光下白皙的近乎透明，朴珍荣屈起膝盖在某个已经有些许变化的地方蹭了蹭，红润的唇勾起一抹弧度，笑的意味深又隐隐带着不知名的勾引，像一只妖精。  
眼神瞬间变得暗沉，段宜恩咽了咽喉咙，低沉的嗓音危险又夹杂笑意:“这么浪...”  
“明明是你说想看我这样穿的嘛~~”朴珍荣撅起嘴，媚眼如丝，眼波流转，看的段宜恩心口一滞，下身的小帐篷愈发硬了。  
唇游走在颈侧浅浅的吻着，宽大的手掌撩进衣摆底部缓缓向上，手指探进幽暗的秘穴。  
“嗯...”朴珍荣不自觉轻吟出声，呼吸微乱。  
段宜恩这次是因为个人行程半个月不在，而他也因为拍戏导致两个人连视频通话都很少有。虽然还和以前一样，每次自己特别想他的时候只能靠震动棒自慰，穿着他的衣服喊着他的名字，这样就好像他依然在自己身边，但远不如现在这样见到他来的真实。  
手指慢漫挤进小穴里，感觉到怀里的人迅速绷紧，段宜恩轻轻舔咬着朴珍荣的颈侧示意他放松。  
朴珍荣靠在他怀里，咬着手指上的皮肤，眸子里闪动着可怜兮兮的水光:“不要.... 会被看到的”。  
段宜恩总喜欢在他身上的各个地方留下印记，这种像是在表达自己占有欲一样的举动，朴珍荣已经说过很多次了不要在明显的地方留下吻痕，可段宜恩从没听进去过。  
紊乱的呼吸交织缠绕，两条舌头难分难舍的交融发出水渍声。膝盖顶在帐篷上打着转，朴珍荣喉咙里发出笑意。  
段宜恩像只野兽一样饥不择食的扯开朴珍荣的衣领，崩掉的纽扣在地上弹了几下彻底息声。段宜恩搂住朴珍荣的腰，早已被调教成熟的媚穴很快分泌出晶莹剔透的液体。  
脚下一阵慌乱，朴珍荣被段宜恩进攻性十足的吻逼的后退，后背抵在冰凉的墙上无路可退。  
扯开朴珍荣的白衬衫随手扔在地上，段宜恩呼吸愈重，搂在腰上的手转移，揉搓着胸前的乳头。  
“啊嗯…疼”。  
虎口扣住朴珍荣大腿靠近膝窝的地方抬起，段宜恩扶着早就硬的发疼地肉棒抵在穴口，但并没有直接进入，而是在入口边缘摩擦调戏。  
“哈啊~~不要...”  
朴珍荣意乱情迷的吟叫着，两只手抱紧他的脖子不敢乱动，头顶戴着毛茸茸的兔子耳朵一晃一晃，银色的小铃铛发出声响。  
肉棒的龟头在小穴外围挤压进去一点点，段宜恩舔咬着朴珍荣小巧的耳垂。  
难耐的摆动着腰想要让那根炙热进来，朴珍荣委屈的哀求着。  
“宜恩...进来...啊嗯~~”。  
红润的唇留下浅浅的牙印，那双水灵灵雾蒙蒙的眼睛让人一看就特别想欺负。  
“小兔子想吃什么”。段宜恩低声笑着在他耳朵边说道，心里盘算着什么折腾他的主意。  
朴珍荣羞的脸通红，可身体上的渴求和欲望最终战胜理智。  
“小兔子...啊嗯~ ~想吃你的胡萝卜...”  
想象中的插入迟迟未来，朴珍荣嘟起嘴可怜兮兮地抬起头，只见段宜恩拿了个李子过来。  
“乖乖先把这个吃了，不许弄脏地板。”  
朴珍荣不明所以，小穴入口还浅浅夹着他的龟头，许是段宜恩的新恶趣味，朴珍荣情动地无法拒绝，指甲戳开李子的皮，双唇张开去咬那汁液饱满的果肉。  
酸酸甜甜的气味在两人间萦绕开，段宜恩动了动喉结，眼前真的听话专心吃水果的小狐狸精低着头露出一截白皙脖颈，咀嚼果肉时鼓起的两个腮帮子像小动物一样可爱，让人食指大动  
——脚背上突然一湿，只听得朴珍荣短促地呜咽了一声，手忙脚乱地伸出舌头舔净顺着指间滑下的汁液，只收到相反的效果，汁液从果肉间冒出，因倾斜的手直直滴在地板上，朴珍荣眼泪要出来了。  
“哥哥…荣荣不想吃李子了…想吃哥哥的大肉棒…”  
诱惑的气息喷洒在段宜恩耳廓里。脑子里有什么轰然炸开，段宜恩猛地挺进小穴长驱直入。  
“啊嗯~~.....朴珍荣手一抖，没吃完的半个李子落在地上滚到一边，勾着段宜恩的手，只能语无伦次地呻吟，眼角嫣红溢出些许湿润。头顶的兔耳朵晃动着，铃铛的响声也越来越大。  
“不要...顶那里...响嗯~~”。  
肉棒的顶端直接撞击在那一点上，朴珍荣抓住段宜恩的肩膀推搡着，想要拉开他们的距离。  
强烈的冲击力让朴珍荣大脑一片混乱，除了呻吟他什么也做不了。  
“唔嗯~~不...哈啊~ 太深了!”  
腰被紧紧钳制住，那根粗大的肉棒狠狠操弄着媚穴。  
朴珍荣仰起纤长的脖颈，眼睛里弥漫水雾，粉唇微张。  
“..你出去啊啊~不要了..啊嗯~~”。  
段宜恩扣住他腰部大力挺动，每一次都操的特别深，恨不得把朴珍荣搞坏。  
朴珍荣整具身子都在剧烈晃动着，他的腰都快被撞散架了。  
“啊嗯~~不要了...  
“不行.啊啊~ ~好厉害..哈啊~~”。  
真的太深了，他会受不了的。  
段宜恩吻去他眼角的泪，虎口卡住朴珍荣右腿膝窝搭在肩上，肉棒也进入的更深更狠。  
修剪圆润的指甲堪堪擦过段宜恩的肩膀，朴珍荣吟叫着，全身柔软如无骨的蛇。  
“唔嗯~~宜恩哥... ...慢点啊嗯~~”  
朴珍荣每次在情事上失去理智时就会这样喊，而这种称呼只会让段宜恩心底的施虐欲愈发强烈。  
疯狂的吻着沟壑般的锁骨，天知道段宜恩有多想把朴珍荣操哭。  
抱着朴珍荣将阵地转移到床上，换了一个体位的同时肉棒还在小穴里操弄着。  
“啊嗯~ ~好深..不行了…”  
骑乘式让小穴和肉棒贴合的严丝合缝，朴珍荣抱紧段宜恩的脖子狂乱的上下摆动腰肢，甜腻诱人的淫叫声让小穴里的肉棒越发坚挺。  
仰头找到朴珍荣粉嫩的唇发狠似的吻着，段宜恩扣住他的腰大力挺动，唇与唇之间的呼吸炙热紊乱。  
手掌捏住挺翘白暂的臀瓣向两边拉开，连精囊都塞进去的一些， 肉棒顶端不断撞击凸起，肠壁兴奋的收缩分泌出越来越多的液体。  
“....哈啊~ ~太快了”。  
朴珍荣简直要被这连灵魂都在颤抖的快感逼疯。  
“我记得你喜欢我快一点”。段宜恩的语气戏谑玩味，咬着朴珍荣的喉结调戏着。  
眼眶被逼出泪意，朴珍荣想要起身离开那根折磨的自己死去活来的肉棒，段宜恩眼神暗沉，恶狠狠的顶进小穴:“知道吗荣儿，其实... ..我真的很想操哭你”。  
也许是某种恶趣味和施虐欲作祟，段宜恩爱极了朴珍荣哭喊着说不要、停下来的可怜样子，每次看见他哀求自己的模样，脑子里那根弦就会彻底崩断。  
“啊啊啊..不要了...真的不要了....”  
四肢瘫软无力，小穴里的操弄愈发凶狠，朴珍荣终于受不了的大声哭喊。  
虎口钳住朴珍荣的膝窝抬高架在肩上，肉棒在小灾里疯狂的抽插发出噗呲噗呲的淫靡水声，撞击臀部的啪啪声响同样清晰。  
“啊嗯~~”  
身下的床都在晃动着发出咯吱咯吱的声音,朴珍荣哭喊着让他射在外面，滚烫的精液却喷射在小穴深处，高潮让朴珍荣的大脑一片空白。  
胸口剧烈的起伏着，朴珍荣一边抽噎一边喘息，亮晶晶的眼对不准焦距。  
段宜恩俯身吻着他的唇，刚刚才射过的欲望再次变得坚硬，而感觉到情况不妙的朴珍荣蓦地瞪大眼睛，开始求饶。  
“不要....宜恩..真的不要了。”  
“是你勾引我的，披着兔子皮的小狐狸精。”  
肉棒的冠头抽出后又猛地病入，压迫着小穴深处的凸珠，快感瞬间炸开让所有理智破碎。  
“啊啊啊啊~ ~ ~”  
一阵高亢的尖叫声过后，朴珍荣没忍住又一次被操射了。  
“啊嗯~~不要…小穴要..坏掉了..哈啊~~”  
被抓住双腿用力朝两边分开，凶狠可怕的肉棒在柔嫩地小穴里残忍的操弄，龟头狠狠撞击着那点。  
“居然夹的这么紧...”  
段宜恩钳制住朴珍荣的双腿大力挺动，狰狞的肉棒在媚穴里疯狂的操着。  
朴珍荣睁着水光潋滟的眸子，可怜兮兮的看着段宜恩，不断乞求对方能饶了自己。  
可这副哭喊着求饶的模样，除了让段宜恩的肉棒更加粗大肿胀外，根本没有任何作用。  
耳边放荡的淫叫声越发高亢。  
“不..啊嗯~~太大了...哥..哥啊~~”  
身体因为后面的猛烈撞击而剧烈摇晃，朴珍荣趴在床上稳住自己。  
又变成了后入式的体位。  
清脆的铃铛声和戴在头顶的兔子耳朵让整个画面看起来淫靡到了极点。  
眼眶里的泪完全止不住，钳住腰部的手越来越用力，圆润挺翘的臀瓣上沾满了浓稠的白浊，大腿内侧也已经黏膩狼藉的一塌糊涂。  
“哈啊~ ~不行....好深啊~”  
肉棒的冠头猛地顶在已经胀大充血的一点上，快感如同电流一样迅速传遍全身， 朴珍荣有些受不了的往前爬去，想要远离那根在小穴里为所欲为的铁棒，可段宜恩怎么可能会让他逃走。  
摁住纤瘦的腰身狠狠操弄里面的那点，撞击臀部发出啪啪地响声，在只能听到低吼，喘息，以及吟叫的房间里显得格外清晰。  
“啊嗯~ ..好...哈啊~~”。  
狰狞的凶器在柔嫩的小穴里肆意破坏。  
两只手揪住床单紧紧抓着，朴珍荣哭喊着胡乱摇头，眼眶里的泪一滴滴掉落，被顶撞的支离破碎。  
“哈啊~ ......宜恩~”。  
在欲望交织的网中，朴珍荣彻底失去了理智，抬高下半身压低肩膀，扭动着腰最大限度的去迎合那根炽热，脸颊被情欲熏染成粉红色，就连唇间吐出的气息也极尽诱惑。  
数次的抽插过后，段宜恩将自己彻底埋进温暖紧致的小穴，浓稠的精液毫无征兆的射进小穴，朴珍荣猛地抓紧床单失声尖叫，两眼无神失去光彩,整个人颤抖着。  
黏腻的白色液体从后穴流出来，沿着大腿内侧滴在床单上。  
等到那股激流喷射完后，朴珍荣彻底瘫软，连稍微动一动的力气都没有了。胸膛紧贴着朴珍荣的后背，段宜恩压在他身上同样喘着气，五指扣住他手指之间的间隙牢牢收紧。  
弥漫着水蒸气的浴室，段宜恩躺在浴缸里，下巴抵着靠在自己胸膛上的脑袋，左臂圈住朴珍荣的腰，右手探进水中。  
“嗯啊.....”  
手指伸进后穴，将自己射入的精液弄出来。  
朴珍荣迅速抓紧腰上的胳膊。  
等手指离开后穴时，朴珍荣还以为终于可以松一口气了，段宜恩却突然握住他的手放在那根又一次复苏的欲望上。  
脸颊刷的红透，朴珍荣握住那根炽热一脸的不知所措，眼中也有着羞怯。  
段宜恩并没有进去，而是把肉棒挤进紧密合拢的大腿内侧，在两腿之间做着活塞运动。  
压低上半身，双手抓紧浴缸的边缘稳住，朴珍荣甚至能看见那根滚烫的硬物是怎么在自己的大腿之间进进出出，内心的羞耻感无所遁形。  
“不要这样...”  
软绵绵的语气毫无威慑力，反而像是在欲拒还迎。  
朴珍荣只能紧闭双眼，抓紧浴缸边缘不让自己被顶撞的脱力，感觉着那根炽热在两腿间摩擦，以另一种方式占有自己。  
朴珍荣断断续续的呻吟着。  
从浴室出来的时候，朴珍荣的意识已经处在半睡半醒的边缘。  
将清凉的药膏推送进红肿不堪的小穴里，段宜恩的动作轻的不能再轻。  
粉色的兔耳朵和铃铛被收进抽屉里，他的小狐狸根本不需要这些，就足够让他丢了魂。

End


End file.
